


Kylux In Summer

by ghosted_pixell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosted_pixell/pseuds/ghosted_pixell
Summary: Prompt: T'is VERY hot outside, and the AC is broken, so A and B are just lying around on the floor. A also happens to have a warm, fuzzy pet lying on their stomach… And is the one who won’t stop complaining about the heat. After a while, B gets tired of all the complaining and tells A to “just take it off!” Does A realise what B means, and begrudgingly move the pet, and/or take it as an order to strip?Bonus: Person C walks into the room, having come back from buying ice cream for everyone, and shouts “That’s what (s)he/they said~!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you like this one shot

Kylo ren was storming around the General’s quarters moaning and groaning, on the planet of Arkanis. “It is too hot!” He shouted at the general lying on the floor.

“Heat rises, Ren, lie down, you’ll be cooler.” He groaned.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t get the AC fixed. It is the middle of summer on this planet!” Ren lay down next to Hux, his shirt unbuttoned at the chest. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Please, stop yelling, that’ll also cool you down.” Milicent strolled past them and Hux picked her up and held her to his chest. “Hey Millie, not to hot for you here, is it?” He cooed.

“I swear you love that animal more than me.” Kylo groaned again. Hux simply glared at him. They lay like this for a while; Kylo next to Hux, Milicent on Hux. 

“It is far too hot!” Hux yelled. “I hate this stupid weather!” Various cusses and complaints fell out of the General’s mouth.

“Just take it off!” Kylo screamed, causing Milicent to run off from the pair.

“Fine!” Hux screamed back. He pulled his vest top over his head and lay back down, his chest gleamed with sweat in the well lit room.

“I meant the cat!” Kylo yelled again. Although he can’t quite keep his eyes off the General now. Captain Phasma reentered holding three ice creams. Having witnessed everything from ‘take it off’ she laughs and whispers:

“That’s what she said.”


End file.
